


Perfect

by velutluna_ithil



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Children, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 10:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velutluna_ithil/pseuds/velutluna_ithil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A perfect evening at the home of the Prentiss-Jareau family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> A little drabble because why not. If you like it, leave a comment or kudos! Thanks

“It’s your turn,” Emily said, with a rueful smile.

JJ looked at her partner, both of them sitting on the couch with their glasses of wine. After a long mission, there was nothing better than to come home and relax with a glass of Shiraz. Only after they brought the children to bed, of course.

Which often proved challenging.

JJ heard a squeal from above her. Very challenging.

She placed her glass on the antique coffee table and stepped over Emily’s legs. Before she could continue, Emily pulled her hand close, pressing a kiss to it. A beatific smile graced JJ’s lips as she made her way up to the second floor.

They had known raising children would be difficult, with both of them away from home so much, at the same time. But their nanny, Megan, was wonderful and loved Ty and Sophia as if they were her own. She had her own room in their house and was always around when the two agents were on assignment. JJ and Emily did their best to divide their time, having one of them stay at home if possible.

The moments they were all home were not exactly rare, but they were precious none the less. With the horrors they saw and fought against day-in, day-out, the wonder and innocence of their children was an amazing balm.

JJ heard their whispering and realized that Sophia had once again snuck into her older brother’s room. For a moment, she simply stood outside the door, listening to their unintelligible mumbling. But the tinkling laugh of her daughter was unmistakable. It was like rain on her parched soul. No murder could destroy the joy her children brought to her. She knew it was the same for Emily.

She pushed open the door, ready to lightly scold them, get them back to their own beds. But when she saw them huddled together under the blankets she knew that she couldn’t do it. The world was so full of chaos, of anger and annoyance… Sure, the kids would be tired in kindergarten tomorrow, but what of it? They had no jobs, nothing they needed to do. They could simply enjoy the world. And so she let them lie there and crept out quietly.

Emily raised her eyebrows at JJ’s rapid reappearance.

“I let them stay in bed together… They were under the blankets together… It reminded me of back when we were young… Rosaline and me…”

Emily’s eyes softened in understanding. She patted the couch next to her. “Come here, sweetie.”

JJ sat down and pulled her knees close, resting her head briefly on the brunette’s shoulder, before sitting herself up and picking up her wine. She let her other hand rest in Emily’s lap, where it was promptly caressed by her wife.

Later, when the film had ended (a French film with subtitles that Emily had been begging JJ to watch), they decided to head to bed. When JJ reached for the sponge to wash their glasses, Em pulled her away saying, “It can wait… Let’s go to bed…” Her last words were said in a more seductive turn, promising something more exciting than dishwashing upstairs.

JJ grinned and followed Emily up the stairs. Without words, they both opened Ty’s door. The sight was nearly too much for JJ. Her five-year-old son had his arms wrapped around his sister, their still-blonde hair glowing in the shine of the night-light. JJ’s hand tightened around Emily’s. Emily was just as touched by the scene. She was glad that her children got the experience she had missed as a child.

Once they reached their bedroom, Emily pulled JJ close and kissed her passionately. “Thank you, thank you, thank you,” she murmured between kisses.

JJ licked her lips, a sparkle in her eye. “You’re welcome. But for what?”

Tenderness in her touch, Emily cupped JJ’s face. The love shone through her with brilliance.

“For giving me the perfect family.”

 


End file.
